Battle For Sleep Land
Battle For Sleep Land is a Battle For Isle Sleep show. Contestants *Alarm Clock *Beachball *Bowling Ball *Brownie *Bugspray (17th/18th Place) *Camera (17th/18th Place) *Candle *Carrot (20th Place) *Computery *Cough Drop *Dodecahedron *Eggy *Febreze *Lamp (19th Place) *Lemonade *Napkin *Radio *Rubber *Sunscreen *Thread Episode Transcripts Episode 1: What Is Sleep Land? *Napkin, Rubber and Radio are on a cliff *Thread: Napkin's a still type!! Napkin's a sti- *During the word, still, Napkin grabbed Thread and threw her off a cliff *Napkin: Who's the still now!? *Napkin looks at Radio who has a shocked look *Radio: I'm never gonna bother you. *Napkin: Yeah, heh. *Rubber and Bugspray are jogging *Rubber: Is this fun or what? *Bugspray: Can, we, have a, rest? "Gasp" *Rubber: What? We're only one quarter of the trail! *Bugspray: What!? *Eggy, Sunscreen, Candle and Bowling Ball are racing *Bowling Ball crossed the finish line. *Bowling Ball: Yes! *Candle: No fair! You always win! *Sunscreen: Yeah! Right Eggy? *Eggy: Uh hum. *Sunscreen: What about this? A 3- legged race! *Bowling Ball and Candle: Yeah! *Candle: Not on Eggy's team! *Sunscreen: Not on Eggy's team! *Bowling Ball: "Sigh" *Alarm Clock, Camera and Lemonade were watching TV. *Camera: Ha! I knew it was flower pots! *Alarm Clock: I was correct too! *Lemonade: Aww, I thought glue. *Alarm Clock: That's okay. Better luck next time. *Lemonade: SHHHH! Next question! *Camera: What's the most important part of making tea? What a stupid question! *The screen then said two hours later. *The TV actually showed the screen. It showed one of the three contestants. DODECAHEDRON. *Alarm Clock, Camera and Lemonade: DODECAHEDRON!? *Brownie walks up to the trio. *Brownie: Hi! *Camera: Hi Brownie! *Lemonade: Watch Quizorama with us! *Brownie decides to sit on Alarm Clock and Alarm Clock is not happy by Brownie's actions. *Lamp, Febreze, Beachball and Computery were selling lemonade. *Carrot walks up and steals their pitcher of lemonade then runs away. *Carrot: See ya suckers! *Febreze: Grrrrr.... *Lamp: Calm down Febreze! *Beachball: But that was our last pitcher! *Computery: Maybe we can sell water. *Lamp: Why don't we just play Quizorama: The Board Game instead to show sorrow. *Nintendo drops from the sky and lands on his butt. *Beachball: That's gotta hurt. *Nintendo: Let's play Battle For Sleep Land! *Computery: What is Sleep Land? *Nintendo: You'll find out. *Febreze: Any new contestants? *Nintendo: Just o- *When Nintendo was saying one, there was a cough. *Cough Drop: Hi, "cough" I'm Cough Drop. "Cough" *Nintendo: Well, onto the first challenge. It is a free- for- all dodgeball on flying platforms. You can move the platforms. But it's tricky. *Brownie kicks a ball at Lamp. *Lamp catches Brownie's ball. *Brownie's platform falls. *Brownie: Ahhhhh! *Lamp: Ha! *Dodecahedron walks to Nintendo. *Dodecahedron: What's going on here? *Nintendo: Oh, another show. You can just spectate this challenge. *Suddenly the screen turns white and blank. *Cubey pops up. *Cubey: Hello! Do you hate it when your food tastes terrible and is a waste of money? Well buy the tasty teeth cover! You cover your teeth with this plastic and it tastes like either dark chocolate, marinara or lentil! Hear our reviews! *Pentagon: It helped me face my fear of tapioca pudding! *Funnel Cake: Lentil's my favorite! It helped me eat pills without throwing up! *Charlie: I like all three. I use them to eat my Lima beans in front of my mom! *Video goes back to normal. *Nintendo: Bottom 8 time! *Candle crashed into Beachball which made them fall *A ball hit Carrot, which hit Rubber and then hit Alarm Clock. *Nintendo: Alarm Clock, Eggy, Radio and Cough Drop are the team Captians! But who will pick 1st? *Eggy kicks a ball at Cough Drop which hits her, but hits Eggy back *Nintendo: Okay, you four can pick your team next episode. BYE!! Episode 2: That's Harsh *Nintendo: Okay, it's been a month. There will be 4 teams of 5. Radio, you can pick first. *Radio: Febreze!! *Nintendo: Eggy's next! *Eggy points at Brownie *Nintendo: The newbie, Cough Drop is picking now. *Cough Drop: "Cough" "cough" Rubber. *Nintendo: So last is Alarm Clock. *Alarm Clock: Dodecahedron *Febreze: Bugspray's a good competitor. She can come over! *Brownie: Lemonade. *Rubber: Thread's a friend of mine! *Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron: Bowling Ball!!!!! *Bugspray: Beachball! *Lemonade: Lamp's a good friend! Right guys!? *Brownie: Yeah! *Lemonade: So come on Lamp! *Cough Drop: "Cough" Candle "wheeze" *Alarm Clock: I guess Computery. *Nintendo: The bottom four are Napkin, Camera, Sunscreen and Carrot. *Radio, Febreze, Bugspray and Beachball: Sunscreen! *Eggy points at Camera *Rubber: Napkin! Buddy! *Dodecahedron: So we get Carrot. *Nintendo: So the teams are Team Red (Top), Team Yellow (Under Top), Team Blue (Above Bottom) and Team Green (Bottom) RadioUpdated.png|Radio (Leader) BFIS-Febreze-Pose.png|Febreze (Co- Leader) BugsprayUpdated.png|Bugspray (17th/18th Place) BFIS-Beachball-Pose.png|Beachball SunscreenUpdated.png|Sunscreen BFIS-Eggy-Pose.png|Eggy (Leader) BrownieUpdated.png|Brownie (Co- Leader) BFIS-Lemonade-Pose.png|Lemonade BFIS-Lamp-Pose.png|Lamp (19th Place) CameraUpdated.png|Camera (17th/18th Place) File:CoughDropUpdated.png|Cough Drop (Leader) Rubberupdated.png|Rubber (Co- Leader) ThreadUpdated.png|Thread BFIS-Candle-Pose.png|Candle BFIS-Napkin-Pose.png|Napkin BFIS-Alarm-Clock-Pose.png|Alarm Clock (Leader) DodecahedronUpdated.png|Dodecahedron (Co- Leader) BFIS-Bowling-Ball-Pose.png|Bowling Ball Computery.png|Computery BFIS-Carrot-Pose.png|Carrot (20th Place) *Carrot: How come I was picked last!? I hate you guys! *Rubber: That's harsh. *Nintendo: This challenge is a soccer bracket. Red vs. yellow and blue vs. green. The team in 1st and 2nd will get a feast. While the team in 3rd will be immune while the one in 4th will be up for elimination. First up is red vs. yellow. *Beachball: I'm too slow. I'll be goalie. *Brownie: I wanna be goalie. *Lamp: Wait, Camera has to be goalie because she has no legs. *Camera: Okay. *Nintendo blows a whistle *Brownie runs and gets the ball *Brownie: Hey Eggy! *Brownie kicks the ball to Eggy *Eggy kicks the ball into the goal *Eggy: Uh hum, uh hum. *Beachball: Yeah, sorry guys. *Radio: Oh, it's fine. *Sunscreen and Lamp both ran towards the ball *Sunscreen gets the ball right before Lamp *Febreze: Sunscreen! *Sunscreen kicks the ball to Febreze *Febreze kicks the ball to the goal but right after Brownie jumped in front of Febreze. *Camera caught the ball *Febreze: Dang it! *The screen said a while later... *Nintendo: Okay, the scores are 4-4. Let's see wh- *When Nintendo was saying who, Eggy made another goal. *Nintendo: So Team Red goes to round 2. *Team Red: Yeah! (Besides Eggy who just grins) *Team Yellow: Awwww. *Nintendo: So now we will do Team Blue Vs. Team Green. *Dodecahedron: I wanna be goalie. *Alarm Clock: Fine by me. *Candle: I elect Cough Drop to be goalie! After all, she's sick and she needs to recover. *Cough Drop: "Hack" Thank yo- "cough" -u. *The screen then said another while later. *Nintendo: Who will win? I have no idea! *Goal goes off *Dodecahderon: Dang nabbit! *Nintendo: So Team Blue also moves on. But first, we must do the match that decides who's in 3rd or 4th! *All of a sudden, Carrot gets 5 goals in his own goal. *Carrot: Ha! *Alarm Clock: Carrot, why are you doing this? *Carrot: Revenge!! *The screen says, one enternity later... *Nintendo: And Team Red wins! Team Green, get ready for elimination. But the contestants vote! Not the viewers. *Contestants: WHAT!!?? *Bowling Ball, Dodecahedron, Alarm Clock and Computery are in a circle talking. *Dodecahedron: I say we vote for Carrot. *Alarm Clock: I agree. *Bowling Ball: So it's settled! *Computery: Let's vote for Carrot! *Nintendo: Okay, go into the voting booth. *Bowling Ball: I vote for Carrot. *Carrot: I don't know Computery so I vote for him. *Alarm Clock: Carrot. He's the reason we lost. *Computery: Carrot is outta here! *Dodecahedron: I can't stand Carrot. *Nintendo: This is Nintendo Ultimate. He hosts eliminations. *Nintendo Ultimate: Hello. Today's prizes are various cookies. Alarm Clock and Bowling Ball are safe with zero votes. Here. *Nintendo Ultimate throws Alarm Clock a sugar cookie and Bowling Ball a chocolate chip cookie. *Nintendo Ultimate: Dodecahedron also got no votes congrats. *Nintendo Ultimate throws Dodecahedron a shortbread cookie *Nintendo Ultimate: Computery and Carrot, one of you got 1 vote and the other got 4. The last person safe starts with a C. *Team Green: Come on! *Nintendo Ultimate: Fine. Computery. *Carrot: What!? *Computery: Yes! *Nintendo Ultimate: Sorry Carrot, you're outta here. *Carrot is put in a gigantic cell. *Carrot: What the? *Carrot faints. *Team Green (Besides Carrot): "GASP". *Team Green is angry. *Alarm Clock: What did you just do to Carrot!? *Nintendo: Carrot is asleep. He is in a luxury universe which is like a dream. See ya next episode! Episode 3: Snow Stinks! *Candle: I'm so full. *Lemonade: I agree. *Nintendo: This challenge is to get to the summit of Giga Peak, by SLED COGS! 3,2,1, GO! *Febreze: Okay guys, has anybody ever used these? *Beachball: I'll give it a try. *Camera: I call driving! *Dodecahedron: I'll drive. I'm good at it. *Napkin: I guess I'll be in charge of the cogs. *All 4 teams slide down *Brownie: It's cold. *Lamp: Oh come on, it's not that cold! *Bowling Ball: I hate snow! Snow stinks! *Alarm Clock: B.B! Without snow, there would not be cold! *Computery: True. *Lemonade falls out *Eggy: AAAAAHHHHH! *Eggy gets Lamp *Lamp: Hi Eggy! *Eggy: Grrrrr... *Eggy gets Brownie *Brownie: Yay! Eggy's here! *Eggy gets Camera *Eggy: Bababababa! *Camera: I don't understand... say, WHERE'S LEMONADE!? *Eggy points back a little bit *Lamp: OH NO! *Lemonade suddenly appears *Camera: What the? *Rubber: Napkin! Don't sleep! *Thread: Yeah! *Cough Drop: "Achoo!" "Choo!" *Candle: Oh, I hope you don't get a cold. *Radio: Team! We're almost there! *Team Green crosses the finish line *Team Blue also crosses *Nintendo: So team red and yellow are left. Who will be UFE? *Team Red: NOT US! *Team Red is shown to have crossed the finish line *Nintendo Ultimate: So Team Yellow, welcome to the elimination. The prizes are balloons, so vote. *Lemonade: I vote for me. *Camera: Sorry, Brownie, I vote for you. *Eggy Shows a picture of Lamp and rips it in half *Brownie: Lampy! *Lamp: I vote for Eggy, he's the weakest. *Nintendo Ultimate: Oh yeah, also vote for who should win the prize. *Brownie: Eggy! *Lamp: Eggy, I feel bad for him. *Camera: Eggy. He saved our team! *Eggy shows a picture of Brownie *Lemonade: Eggy. *Nintendo Ultimate: So likes first, Lamp, Lemonade, Camera, you guys got no likes. *Lamp: Dang it! *Camera: Awwww... *Nintendo Ultimate: Eggy, sorry to tell you that you... WON THE PRIZE! *Eggy spins the wheel and it lands on "take someone's arms away." *Nintendo Ultimate: Eggy, since you cannot talk. I'll randomize it. *The computerized wheel lands on Dodecahedron *Everyone: "Gasp!" *Dodecahedron's arms vanish *The screen on a TV shows that Camera had no votes, Eggy, Lemonade & Brownie had a vote, and Lamp had 2. *Lamp: What!? Oh no! *Lamp is thrown in the capsule Episode 4: Rodeo Rascals *Candle: Ahhh... I'm so happy Lamp is gone, she was so annoying! *Dodecahedron: I agree. She also was a braggart. *Rubber: Guys, be nice! Lamp was nice, so you should too. *Nintendo: Okay, everyone gather! Our next challenge is to hold onto a robot bill. The two teams that lose all their members first are UFE. 3, 2, 1, GO!!! Wait, Team Red and Blue, you guys need one person to sit out. *Radio: I'll sit out, I don't have arms. *Napkin: I need a break. *Nintendo: GO!!! *Brownie is flung off *Brownie: AAAAHHHH!!! *Camera grabs onto Eggy's leg *The bill flings Beachball and Sunscreen off *Sunscreen: Oh mother... *Nintendo: Time for the gimmicks. *The bill starts spinning upside down as well, causing (in order), Camera, Rubber, Thread, Febreze, Bowling Ball, Eggy, Alarm Clock, Cough Drop, and Candle to fall off *Dodecahedron and Computery look at each other in terror *Bugspray falls *Nintendo: So, Team Red is UFE. *Dodecahedron: OH NO! *Dodecahedron is bucked off *Lemonade: Hey, I- *Dodeahedron knocks Lemonade off *Nintendo: So, Team Yellow, you also lose. *Nintendo Ultimate: Team Red, welcome to your first elimination. Vote for who gets the prize. *Radio: Definately Febreze. *Sunscreen: I vote for Bugspray. *Beachball: Bugspray. *Febreze: I guess Radio. *Bugspray: Febreze, he's SO dreamy. *Nintendo Ultimate: So we got a tie between Bugspray and Febreze. *Nintendo Ultimate spins a wheel and it lands on Febreze *Febreze spins a wheel and it lands on "Immuninty into final 14." *Febreze is thrown by a claw into a portal *Nintendo Ultimate: So, Team Red, vote somebody out. *Sunscreen: I vote for Radio, he's not in our alliance. *Beachball: Radio. *Bugspray: Me! Wait, my mista- *Radio: Bugsparay. *Febreze: "Sigh", Bugspray. *The claw grabs Febreze *Nintendo Ultimate: Febreze is immune, so he's safe. Same with Beachball, she got no votes! *Beachball is thrown a knife but it pops her *Nintendo Ultimate: Okay, Sunscreen got no votes, while Bugspray... is......... ELIMINATED WITH 3 VOTES!! *Bugspray: WHAT!? No! *Bugspray is thrown into The Rest- Room *Sunscreen avoids her knife while Radio catches his *Nintendo Ultimate: Team Yellow, you're finished. *Camera: WAIT! I VOLUNTEER TO BE ELIMINATED!!! *Everyone Else: "Gasp". *Camera goes into the rest-room. *Nintendo: Well, that was quick, so see you all next time!! Category:Bluesarethebest Pages Category:Written Object show Category:BFIS